Inna noc
by Freia Minori
Summary: Mija miesiąc od powrotu Kai'a do Rosji. Borys wprowadza nowe zasady, dzięki którym wyjaśnia się małe nieporozumienie między Kai'em a Talą. soft yaoi W TRAKCIE KOREKTY
1. rozdział 1

_Poprawiony, schludniejszy rozdział 1. Tak myślę. Fabuła wokół serii 1. Imiona i nazwy z wersji ang (ewentualnie spolszczone)._

* * *

Kai spojrzał na czarno granatowe niebo. Ani jednej chmury. Taka noc w Rosji to codzienność. Gwiazdy migotały ponad horyzontem, dodając otuchy każdemu, kto na nie spojrzał. Pomimo swej codzienności ta noc dla Kai'a była inna niż dotychczas. Może dlatego, że minął równo miesiąc od powrotu w rodzinne strony, może dlatego, że na zewnątrz nie było tak zimno jak zwykle, może dlatego, że od rana miał dobry humor, może ... Cholera wie, co jeszcze. Nie ważne, co było powodem. Kai miał przeczucie, że ta noc należeć będzie do tych, których się nie zapomina. Wokół panowała cisza i spokój, a jemu wyjątkowo dopisywał dobry humor. I stałby tak pod bramą klasztoru jeszcze przez jakiś czas, gdyby z rozmyślań nie wyrwał go odgłos kroków, tuż za nim. Odwrócił głowę zaciekawiony, kto zdradzał swoją obecność w tak oczywisty sposób. Do lokatorów opactwa można było przypiąć etykietkę " niezauważalnie pojawiających się ".

Tala.

Nie miał za wesołej miny. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i był wręcz w złym humorze. Przystanął tuż za Kai'em. Ten znów spojrzał w niebo i od niechcenia zapytał:

- O co chodzi? Czyżby towarzystwo Borysa i reszty ci nie wystarczało?

- Doprawdy zabawne Hiwatari, ale nie wszyscy są w nastroju do żartów.

Zapadła chwila milczenia.

- Borys kazał mi ciebie znaleźć. Masz wracać. – zakończył Tala i odwrócił się, by odejść. Kai wahał się przez moment. Chciał odparować Tali jakąś kąśliwa uwagę na temat jego posłuszeństwa Borysowi, lecz zrezygnował. Nie, nie będzie sobie psuł wieczoru. Rudy był już przy głównym wejściu, ale nie otworzył drzwi. Czekał.

- Idziesz czy nie Hiwatari?

- A co ja jestem, twoja niańka? Drzwi za ciężkie?

Nie wytrzymał. A obiecał sobie, że nikomu dziś nie dogryzie. Najwyraźniej nie dane mu być miłym i kulturalnym.

Tala nic nie odpowiedział. Ze złością szarpnął klamkę i z hukiem trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. Miał dosyć, dosyć wszystkiego. Zabrakło mu nawet siły na kłótnie z Kai'em.

Srebrnowłosy odwrócił się powoli i leniwym krokiem skierował w stronę klasztoru. Nie miał ochoty wracać w te zimne mury ograniczające jego wolność. Wołałby jeszcze z godzinę patrzeć na niebo.

***

W budynku było niezwykle cicho. Kai rozejrzał się niepewnie dookoła. Przy wejściu paliło się jedynie maleńkie światełko. Zewsząd otaczał go półmrok wraz z pustką. Nikogo nie było. Logika podpowiadała Kai'owi, iż Tala nie zdążył pokonać tak długiego korytarza w normalnym tempie. Musiałby biec. A jednak echo nie niosło niczyich kroków. Zdziwiła go też nieobecność Borysa, czatującego po nocy na członków Demolition Boys, nielegalnie szwendających się po klasztorze. Zazwyczaj nie przepuszczał żadnej okazji do osobliwie nieprzyzwoitych kar, zwłaszcza, że wymierzanie ich sprawiało mu niewymowną radość. Właśnie omijała go upragniona szansa.

Kai nie zadał sobie trudu, by zdjąć płaszcz i zawiesić go na stojaku. Nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu, gdyż i tak nikt z niego nie korzystał. Panowała nie pisana zasada : jeśli zostawiasz swoją własność poza pokojem, możesz być pewny jej utraty. Aczkolwiek w owej chwili uwagę blader'a bardziej pochłaniał podejrzany spokój na horyzoncie. Po krótkim namyśle postanowił udać się do swojego pokoju, bez względu na okoliczności. O dziwo dotarł do wyznaczonego celu bez przeszkód. Westchnął.

Czego on się spodziewał po Borysie. Za twórczy to on nie był. Kreatywność borysowa ujawniała się jedynie podczas procesu tworzenia kar. A zatem.

Kai nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi nie ustąpiły.

- Co do cholery?! – zirytował się. Nie zamykał pokoju na klucz, bo takiego nie posiadał. Spróbował ponownie, tym razem bardziej zdecydowanie. Bez rezultatu. Zbity z tropu, stał pod drzwiami z głupim wyrazem twarzy.

„Ktoś stroi sobie żarty?" – zastanowił się. Przypomniał sobie słowa Tali. „On?" - zaraz odrzucił tę myśl. Nie, on by tego nie zrobił. Poza tym również nie posiadał klucza. Ale rachunek „za i przeciw" nie pozostawiał wątpliwości. Zasięgnięcie informacji u rudowłosego było najmniej wątpliwym wyjściem. Konsultacja z Borysem nie wchodziła w rachubę.


	2. rozdzial 2

2 rozdzial ', wiem wiem mowilam sobota a jest sroda( ito jeszcze tydzien do przodu) ale coz, czasu nie mialam...(jeszcze teraz na domiar zlego sie przeprowadzam)  
ok. milej lektury(hehe) 

Pokoj Tali byl na koncu korytarza totez Kai nie zdziwil sie, ze im blizej byl jego drzwi, tym ciemniej. Boris oszczedzal na swietle, ale to sprzyjalo raczej Kai'owi niz przeszkadzalo. Boris oszczedzal prawie na wszystkim wlacznie z ogrzewaniem, ciepla woda i nawet jedzeniem. Dobrze, ze na powietrzu nie mogl zaoszczedzic. Z jedzeniem bylo gorzej. Bywaly dni, ze za prowiant sam suchy chleb i to tez nie na swiezy. 2 posilki dziennie to wszystko Nikt nawet nie marzyl o smacznym obiedzie, czy jakichkolwiek smakolykach. Totez nie dziwne, ze czlonkowie Neoborga znalezli wyjscie z sytuacji w postaci posilkow na miescie. Nie zdarzalo im sie jednak jadac na miescie za czesto z kilku przyczyn. Raz, ze Boris rzadko wypuszczal ich do miasta, a o samodzielnym wyjsciu mowy nie bylo - Boris kontrolowal prawie kazdy ich ruch. Drugi powod to brak pieniedzy. Kazdy mial troche uzbierane ale na czeste posilki to nie starczalo. Pieniadze mogli zdobyc glownie poprzez walki pieniezne lub prace. To drugie nie za bardzo im sie usmiechalo, zwlaszcza, ze Boris krutko ich trzymal. Walki na pieniadze tez nie zdarzaly sie zbyt czesto. Tak wiec wszyscy narzekali na brak forsy i ogolna biede. Kai nie byl tu wyjatkiem, mimo iz jego dziadek byl osoba wplywowa.  
Tak rozmyslajac Kai nawet nie zauwazyl jak znalazl sie pod drzwiami Tali.  
Zatrzymal sie na chwile. Przez moment chcial nawet zapukac(kto wie co robi teraz Tala ) ale zaraz wyrzucil te mysl z glowy. Co on sie bedzie przejmowal Tala i jego humorami. Nacisnal klamke. Ta na szczescie nie byla zamknieta. Ostroznie otworzyl drzwi. Przez moment wydawalo mu sie, ze pokoj jest pusty. Po chwili spostrzegl jednak Tale lezacego na lozku. Wygladal jakby spal, lezac na plecach rece mial podlozone pod glowe. Kai jednak wiedzial, ze Rosjanin nie spi. Nie w zwyczaju Tali bylo klasc sie w ubraniu. Jednak wieksza jego uwage zwrocil wyraz twarzy lezacego. Wyrazala ona dezaprobate, nawet nieobecnosc, oczy na wpol otwarte bez najmniejszego mrugniecia zapatrzone byly w sufit. Mozna bylo pomyslec, ze umarl, gdyby nie ledwo dostrzegalne, miarowe oddechy.  
Kai zdziwil sie widzac Tale w takim stanie. Nigdy sie tak nie zachowywal. Potrzasnal glowa wypedzajac te glupie mysli. Postapil krok do przodu i chcial cos powiedziec, lecz Tala go uprzedil.

- Nie nauczono Cie pukac?  
Wciaz patryl w sufit.  
- Widac nie bylo takiej potrzeby.- odgryzl sie Kai. Zamknal za soba drzwi i podszedl do lozka. Przez chwile zapatrzyl sie Tale. Ten nie okazywal najmniejszego zainteresowania tym co sie wokol niego dzieje. Po chwili jednak zamknal oczyi westchnal. Byl okropnie zmeczony i w tej chwili nie cieszyla go wizyta przyjaciela. Mniej wiecej domyslal sie powodu odwieszin srebrnowlosego. Kai wciaz stal nad nim przypatrujac mu sie uwaznie, jakby chcial znalezc powod jego apatii. W koncu jednak zreflektowal sie i zadal pytanie, ktore bylo glownym celem jego wizyty.

-Co maja znaczyc moje drzwi zamkniete na zamek?!

Tala westchnal ciezko. Kai stal nadal nad nim i dokladnie taksowal go wzrokiem. Widzac, ze rubinooki nie ustepuje, Tala podniosl sie ciezko z lozka, siadajac na jego brzegu. Kai odsunal sie troche. Tala westchnal.

-Wiec chcesz zebym Ci powiedzial dlaczego Twoj pokoj jest zamkniety?-zaczal niechetnie.  
-Dokladnie.  
-To Twoj pokoj skad mam wiedziec czemu jest zamkniety-Tala usmiechnal sie pod nosem.  
Kai puscil te uwage mimo uszu. Teraz byl juz pewny, ze Tala nie jest w dobrym humorze. Jakos jemu tez ten nastroj sie udzielal.

-Mowilem Ci juz Hiwatari, ze nie wszyscy maja dzis nastroj do zartow...-dodal po chwili Tala.  
-Dlatego jestem pewien, ze znasz odpowiedz.

Tala spojrzal Kai'owi prosto w oczy. Byly takie karmazynowe. Uspakajaly go jakos mimowolnie. Upajal sie jeszcze ta czerwienia przez moment.  
-Eh, siadaj-wskazal Tala na miejsce obok niego. Kai usiadl obok towarzysza bacznie mu sie przygladajac. Rudowlosy oparl glowe na dloniach. -Zaczac od tego czemu Twoj pokoj jest zamkniety, czy od zmian jakie zaszly?-zadal Kai'owi pytanie, darujac sobie arogancki stosunek do niego.  
-Zmian?- Kai popatrzyl zaskoczony na Tale.  
-Podczas Twojego wieczornego pobytu poza klasztorem Boris wprowadzil nowe reguly gry.- Blekitnooki spojrzal przed siebie. Tak, "gra" to najlepsze okreslenie tego co tu sie dzieje. Kai wpatrywal sie w chlopaka w milczeniu. Tala kontynuowal:  
-Wpadl wsciekly do kuchni, gdy jedlismy kolacje. Wydarl sie, ze wszyscy mamy byc w sali treningowej za 2 min. Gdy sie zjawilismy nie mowil nic przez najblizsze 10 min, tylko obserwowal nas bacznie. w koncu spytal sie, gdzie jestes. Wcale sie nie zmartwil, ze Cie nie ma. Wygladal wrecz na szczesliwego.  
-Jak zawsze, gdy moze sie na kims wyzyc.  
-Po chwili krotko objasnil nam nowe zasady, ktore obowiazuja od dzisiaj. A po tym kazal nam sie wynosic.  
-Czyzby nasz przelozony mial przeblyski inwencji tworczej? niemozliwe.- zadrwil Kai- Jak wygladaja te nowe reguly?

Tala oparl sie rekami o lozko. Przeczesal wlosy palcami. Sprawial wrazenie jakby sie nad czyms zastanawial.

-Wyglada to mniej wiecej tak: o 21.00 mamy byc w klasztorze, bo drzwi wejsciowe sa zamykane i nie ma jak sie dostac z powrotem od srodka. Nie ma tez jak wyjsc.  
Kai przelknal sline. Musial miec wiele szczescia, ze Tala przyszedl wtedy po niego. Inaczej zostalby na bruku.

- A o 22.00 mamy byc w pokojach, bo.  
-Ktos sie zbliza- przerwal mu Kai.  
Kroki dalo sie slyszec wyraznie pod drzwiami. Nagle ucichly.  
ZGRZYT!  
Ktos od zewnatrz zamknal na klucz pokoj Tali.  
-...bo zamkna nas na klucz.- dokonczyl rudowlosy.

Kai spojrzal oglupialy na towarzysza. Ten usmiechnal sie ironicznie.

-A Twoj pokoj jest zamkniety, bo najprawdopodobniej nie zdarzyles dotrzec do niego przed Borisem.

Dopiero po chwili sens tych slow dotarl do Kai'a. Spojrzal na Tale.  
- A to przed chwila...to znaczy...- glos uwiazl mu w gardle.  
Teraz kiedy znal nowe reguly, zdal sobie sprawe, co go czeka.  
Tala spojrzal lagodnie na srebrnowlosego. Wiedzial co Kai probowal z siebie wydusci, ale nie ulatwial mu tego. Bawila go bezradnosc czerwonookiego w zaistnialej sytuacji.  
- N-nie...-jeknal Kai. Sposcil glowe miedzy kolana.- Czy to ma znaczyc, ze jestem skazany na Twoja obecnosc przez cala noc?- zwrocil sie do blekitnookiego juz z pewna ironia w glosie.  
Zlosliwy usmieszek zagoscil na ustach Tali.

-Na to wyglada.  
Kai wstal gwaltownie z lozka. Zaczal nerwowo chodzic po pokoju. Tala tylko spokojnie podazal za nim wzrokiem.

-Wiesz, noc ze mna wcale nie musi byc taka zla.- rzucil rudowlosy w pewnej chwili. Dziwny usmieszek wciaz nie znikal z jego twarzy.  
Kai spojrzal na niego badawczo. Nie za bardzo podobala mu sie ta opcja, ale nie mial za duzego wyboru.  
" Co mi tam. Juz nic glupszego nie moze mi sie przydarzyc. Przeboleje z nim te noc i tyle." pomyslal. Z takim nastawieniem odwrocil sie do Tali.

-Skoro nic sie nie da zrobic to chcialbym sie umyc.- zaczal.  
Tala kiwnal potakujaco glowa.  
Kai zdjal plaszcz i rzucil go na lozko obok siedzacego i skierowal sie w strone lazienki.

ok. to na tyle...troszke krotki rozdzial ale lapki mnie bola od tego stukania w klawiature...w weekend powinnam dac 3 czesc... a narazie prosze o recenzje(reviews).


	3. rozdzial 3

Na poczatek chcialabym przeprosic czytelnikow(tej story) za to ze tak dlugo kazałam im czekac na ten rodzial...kilka powodow bylo(jeden-brak neta)...druga sprawa to ze mam sprawe do Larysy. Sluchaj Twoj fick jest po prostu EXTRA ! czekam na dalszy ciag(sor ze nie napisalam Ci tego w komentach ale nie da sie 2 review do jednego rozdzialu)ok to na tyle...pozdro

Tala przyjrzał się bacznie srebrnowłosemu. Ubrania skrywały pięknie rzeźbione ciało. Silne ramiona, skryte pod czarno-granatową koszulką, dodatkowo osłonięte długim, białym szalem. Ten szal nadawał jego właścicielowi oryginalny wygląd. Ta część ubioru podobała się rudowłosemu najbardziej. Spełniała jednak jeszcze jedną ważną funkcję. Chroniła szyję rubinookiego przed jakimkolwiek dotykiem z zewnątrz. Tala wiedział, że słabym punktem Kai'a była szyja.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Kai zamknął za sobą drzwi łazienki. Zaczął zdejmować z szyi biały materiał. Fakt, że był trochę ciężki, wcale mu nie przeszkadzał. W pewnym momencie spojrzał w lustro wiszące nad umywalką. Podszedł do niego powoli, rzucając szal na haczyk na drzwiach. Przejechał palcami po niebieskich trójkątach na policzku. Odkręcił kurek z wodą i umył twarz spłukując resztki farby. Wytarł buzię koszulką i znowu spojrzał w lustro. Oglądnął dokładnie czy wszystko zostało zmyte. Uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia.

"Bez tych malunków wyglądasz zupełnie inaczej, Hiwatari." Pomyślał. Odwrócił się plecami do szklanej powierzchni i ściągnął z siebie koszulkę. Usiadł na krawędzi wanny i zaczął zdejmować buty. Po chwili cisnął nimi w kąt łazienki. Stanął stopami na zimnej posadzce. Zastanawiając się czy wpierw pozbyć się spodni, czy nalać wody do wanny, wybrał tę drugą opcję. Puścił strumień wody, a sam usiadł na podłodze. Oparł się o zimne kafle. Dreszcz przebiegł po jego nagich plecach.Powoli zamknął oczy i zaczął wsłuchiwać się w szum wody.

Tymczasem Tala słysząc hałas z łazienki, zdjął biało-pomarańczową bluzę i rzucił ją na krzesło stojące pod oknem. Położył się na chwilę na łóżku, przeciągnął się i spojrzał w sufit. Dziwne myśli w tym momencie przelatywały przez jego głowę. Nagle wstał raptownie, jakby przypomniał sobie o czymś ważnym i ściągnął szybko czarną koszulę. Ta też została rzucona na krzesło pod oknem. Kucnął przy łóżku i energicznym ruchem wyciągnął spod niego dwa koce. Rozłożył je i przykrył prześcieradłem. Sięgnął po poduszki leżące w rogu i ułożył je w miarę przyzwoicie. Na koniec wszystko nakrył kołdrą i usiadł na gotowym posłaniu.

Kai wstał z podłogi i zakręcił kurki. Ściągnął spodnie i ostrożnie wszedł do wanny. Powoli zanurzył się w gorącej wodzie. Oparł się plecami i zamknął oczy. Odprężony mruknął cicho. Relaksował się tak przez kilka minut, po czym zanurzył na chwilę całą głowę. Jego włosy po kontakcie z wodą prawie całkowicie się wyprostowały. Nie sterczały już we wszystkie strony, tak jak przedtem, tylko gładko opadały na ramiona i plecy. Rubinooki przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w wodzie. Zmrużył oczy. Pomyślał o czymś absurdalnym, ale zarazem realnym. Sięgnął po mydło i spienił je na dłoni. Zaczął namydlać swoje ciało.

W tym momencie rudowłosy wyciągnął ręcznik ze swojej szafy. Przerzucił go przez ramię. Podszedł w kierunku łazienki i oparł się plecami o ścianę. Zastanawiał się ile czasu może zabrać Kai'owi kąpiel. Nagle z ciszy wyrwał go krzyk zza drzwi.

Ivanov!

Czerwonowłosy natychmiast obrócił głowę w stronę łazienki.

Gdzie Ty do cholery trzymasz ręczniki!

Tala zdał sobie sprawę, że nie dał Kai'owi żadnego ręcznika. Automatycznie chwycił ręcznik z pleców i chciał otworzyć drzwi od łazienki, gdy znieruchomiał. Nie może tam wejść. Kai się kąpie i jest...nago... Hiwatari na pewno by go zabił, gdyby Tala zobaczył jego nagie ciało.

Kai nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Tala nie poda mu ręcznika. Dobrze pamiętał ile razy groził rudowłosemu, że jeśli spróbuje tylko, nawet w żartach, wejść gdy on jest nago, to go zamorduje.

Niepewnie zawołał Tale.

Podasz mi ręcznik?

Tala lekko uchylił drzwi i wystawił rękę z ręcznikiem. Kai nie spodziewając się takiej reakcji, nie wiele myśląc rzucił do Tali :

Wejdź! przecież ja nie gryzę!

Tale wryło w ziemię. Kai i takie teksty! Coś mu się w głowę stało, czy co? Nie miał jednak wyboru, musiał jakoś dać mu ten cholerny ręcznik.

Niepewnie wszedł do środka, cały czerwony na twarzy. Starając się nie patrzeć w stronę Kai'a ostrożnie podszedł do wanny. Srebrnowłosy chłopak widząc zażenowanie Tali, podniósł się lekko z wanny chwytając mocno ręcznik. Rudowłosy czując mocne szarpnięcie, mimowolnie odwrócił głowę. Spojrzał na Kai'a. Poczuł uderzenie gorąca. Nawet nie widząc siebie, czuł, że się czerwieni.

Kai zdezorientowany podniósł głowę znad ręcznika. Zobaczył czerwonego Tale, wpatrującego się w niego bezwiednie.

Kai odruchowo cały zanurzył się w wodzie chcąc się osłonić, jakby woda była nie wiadomo jaką osłoną. Nie wiedząc co powiedzieć spojrzał prosto w błękitne oczy Tali. To spowodowało, że Tala natychmiast odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Teraz z kolei Kai się zaczerwienił. Spojrzał na odsłoniętą klatkę piersiową rudowłosego.

Czerwonowłosy chłopak nerwowo patrzył w ścianę, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Był zbyt ogłupiały, by cokolwiek wymyślić.

Kai mimo również dużego szoku, pierwszy oprzytomniał. Wybawiając ich oboje z głupiej sytuacji zwrócił się do Tali:

Chciałbym się ubrać, więc mógłbyś...

Tala gwałtownie odwrócił się i wyszedł z łazienki rzucając na odchodne :

Oczywiście.

Kai uspokoił się trochę. Szybko wyszedł z wanny i obwinął ręcznik wokół bioder. Wypuścił wodę z wanny. Stanął przed lustrem i rozgrzaną twarzą dotknął szklanej powierzchni. Zimno uspokoiło trochę jego nerwy.

Tala oddychał nerwowo myśląc nad tym co się stało. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział Kai'a nago. No może nie pierwszy, bo gdy byli mali często kąpali się razem. Ale to była zupełnie inna relacja. Byli dziećmi. Teraz Kai to prawie dorosły mężczyzna. Jego ciało jest zupełnie inne niż dziecka.

Tala opadł bezsilnie na łóżko. Po tym co się stało nie ma mowy by spokojnie spał z Kai'em w jednym łóżku. Spojrzał desperacko w sufit. Jęknął cicho.

O Boże...

Kai szybko wytarł się ręcznikiem i wrzucił na siebie niedbale ubrania. Posprzątał po sobie łazienkę i podszedł do drzwi. Zatrzymał rękę na klamce, bojąc się ją nacisnąć. Zamknął oczy starając się nie myśleć o tym co powinien zrobić, gdy wyjdzie z łazienki.

Przemógł się i nacisnął. Szybko otworzył drzwi i minął Talę, siadając na łóżku plecami do niego. Odetchnął w myślach. Uniknął kontaktu wzrokowego z rudowłosym. To już coś.

Tala widząc akcję rubinookiego szybko wyjął z szafy drugi ręcznik i wszedł do łazienki.

Kai odetchnął głośno z wielką ulgą. Opadł na poduszki, zamknął oczy i powoli uspakajał emocje.

Były kapitan Bladebreakers nie wiedział ile czasu minęło podczas kąpieli Tali ale zdawało mu się, że była to niekończąca się wieczność. Tala wyszedł rozgrzany z łazienki z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder, zostawiając uchylone drzwi, z których buchała para. Kai mimowolnie podążał za nim wzrokiem. Rudy wyjmując z szafy spodnie od dresu, poczuł na sobie wzrok właściciela Dranzera. Skrępował się trochę i zatrzymał na dłuższą chwilę przed meblem. Odwrócił się w końcu zażenowany i napotkał wzrok Kai'a.

No co! - prawie krzyknął do niego, wciąż czerwony na twarzy. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że srebrnowłosy przygląda się nie zasłoniętej części jego ciała. Kai natychmiast zripostował.

Nic!

Ale zaraz odwrócił głowę w inna stronę. Tala chwycił szybko ubranie i poszedł do łazienki. Za nim jednak wszedł zatrzymał się w drzwiach i odwrócił głowę by spojrzeć na srebrnowłosego. Ten jednak wciąż patrzył w inna stronę. Tala chciał coś powiedzieć ale zrezygnował. Zamknął tylko za sobą drzwi.

Kai powoli zamknął oczy z rezygnacją, czując jak mieszają się w nim uczucia. W głowie wciąż obijało się pytanie czerwonowłosego chłopaka.

Nic..., nic... - odpowiedział na nie szeptem.

Po kilku minutach rudowłosy wyszedł z łazienki ubrany w czarny dres. Kai odwrócił się do niego, by posłać mu jedno ze swoich morderczych spojrzeń. Zniknęło ono jednak szybko, na widok rozpiętej, czarnej bluzy, która odsłaniała umięśnioną klatkę błękitnookiego. Przez ciało Kai'a przebiegł dziwny dreszcz. Był taki sam jak wtedy w łazience. Rozgrzewał go ale jednocześnie wywoływał falę zimna. Tala starał się nie patrzeć w te przenikliwe rubinowe oczy feniksa, które bacznie obserwowały każdy jego ruch. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł się tak skrępowany.

Położył się na pościeli, jak najbliżej brzegu łóżka, jakby Kai miał wściekliznę i gryzł. Zwrócił oczy na sufit. Uznał to za dobre wyjście, ponieważ uwalniało go to od tej niezręcznej sytuacji.

Co ze spaniem? - rzucił sucho Kai.

Jak to co?

No gdzie mam spać ciemnoto!

Talę wkurzyła ta odzywka.

NA PODŁODZE! Ciesz się, że Cię przez okno nie wywaliłem!

Kai wstał z łóżka.

Bez łaski - warknął. Położył się na podłodze, z dala od Tali, kładąc sobie pod głowę biały szal.

Rudowłosy spojrzał się na niego zszokowany.

Hiwatari! Przecież żartowałem...tym razem.

Kai odwrócił się do niego plecami.

Daj spokój! Kładź się obok mnie.

Teraz to się wypchaj. - burknął srebrnowłosy.

Tala ostentacyjnie chlasnął się ręka po twarzy.

Grrr... zaczynasz działać mi na nerwy! - Zero odpowiedzi. - Mam Ci wysłać listowne zaproszenie!

Nie musisz... nie ruszę się stąd.

Tala wiedział, że dalsza gadka nie ma sensu. Wstał więc i jednym susem znalazł się przy Kai'u.

Chwycił go mocno za rękę.

No i czego! - wkurzył się Kai.

Do łóżka! Jazda! - rozkazał Tala. Pociągnął go mocniej za nadgarstek. Kai wyszarpnął rękę z ucisku. Tala rzucił mu jadowite spojrzenie.

Skoro nie chcesz po dobroci...

Przygniótł kolanami jego nogi i jedną ręką przytrzymał ramię srebrnowłosego. Drugą, wolną dłonią podciągnął koszulę chłopaka i zaczął go łaskotać. Kai chciał szarpnąć się ale uniemożliwiał mu to ciężar napastnika. Starał się jak mógł wytrzymać tortury. Próbował nawet zrzucić z siebie kapitana Neoborga ale ten był trochę większy od niego. Na dodatek widząc Kai'a nieporadne próby wyswobodzenia się, Tala przygniótł go do podłogi jeszcze bardziej. Wciąż nie przestawał łechtać feniksa w brzuch.

Poddajesz się, czy nie?

Nigdy! - wydyszał Kai, któremu zabrakło już tchu.

Rudowłosy chwycił go szybko i rzucił na łóżko. Sam jednym skokiem znalazł się obok niego. Złapał go za ramiona i z całej siły przyciągnął go do siebie. Oplótł rękoma jego klatkę a kolanami ścisnął mu nogi, całkowicie uniemożliwiając mu drogę ucieczki.

Puszczaj zboczeńcu! - jęknął Kai

Ani mi się śni.

Puszczaj, bo...

Bo co! - Tala jeszcze mocniej przycisnął Kai'a do siebie. - Masz tu spać. - szepnął mu szyderczo do ucha. Kai szarpnął się mocniej, jednak nic nie odpowiedział.

... wtedy Cię puszczę. - dokończył swoją tyradę Tala. Kai przewrócił oczami. Jego srebrno-granatowe włosy rozsypały się w czasie tej szarpaniny w wielkim nieładzie po jego twarzy. Tala przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Wyglądał słodko, wręcz rozkosznie, zwłaszcza z tymi wypiekami od złości. Rudowłosy delikatnie odgarnął niesforne kosmyki z buzi rubinookiego chłopca. Kai zmrużył lekko powieki pod dotykiem błękitnookiego. Tala widząc reakcję Kai'a pogładził palcami policzek chłopca. Skóra Kai'a była tak gładka i delikatna, że czerwonowłosy chłopak nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pieszczotliwie przejechał wargami po jego policzku, kierując się w stronę szyi. Biały szal leżał bezwładnie na ziemi i nic nie chroniło już szyi srebrnowłosego przed pieszczotami Tali. Kai poczuł na swojej skórze ciepły oddech Tali. Serce zaczęło mu mocniej bić. Czuł na szyi usta Tali, które bezwstydnie przesuwały się po całym jego karku. W pewnym momencie emocje wzięły górę. Czerwonooki jęknął. Tala zatrzymał się na chwilę, przyglądając się bacznie Kai'owi. Do srebrnowłosego dotarło, że zrobił to pod wpływem pieszczot Tali. Nagle jakaś iskra strachu zagościła w jego sercu. Zdał sobie sprawę co się dzieje. Gwałtownie wyrwał się z objęć Tali. Kapitan Neoborga popatrzył się na niego zaskoczony.


	4. rozdzial 4

Ok. 4 czesc mojego ficku. troche krotki, ale wynika to z tego ze kolejny rozdzial dodam w najblizszym czasie(najprawdobodobniej w sobote).ficka pisze na biezaca ,nie mam gotowego zakonczenia i z tego wynikaja te rzadkie update'y.sorka... a i oczywiście czekam na 3 czesc ficku Larysy!pozdro dla Ciebie

Feniks oddychał nerwowo próbując ochłonąć po tym, co się stało. Drżącą ręką odgarnął włosy z czoła. Tala przyglądał się temu ze spokojem. Trochę mu się nie podobało, że Kai wyrwał się tak szybko z jego objęć. Srebrnowłosy uspokoił się nagle i spojrzał oschle na starszego chłopaka. Tala wpatrywał się bez strachu w te rozgniewane karmazynowe oczy. Próbował powstrzymać ironiczny uśmiech ale ten odruch był od niego silniejszy. Przykrył ręką usta, by ukryć go przed Kai'em. Jednak ten zauważył rozbawioną minę Tali. Zeźlił się bardzo.

Bawi Cię to? - spytał cicho i spokojnie, jednak z nutą groźby w głosie.

Trochę. - odparł z przekąsem Yuriy. Starał się jak mógł opanować rozbawienie ale szyderczy uśmiech wciąż gościł na jego twarzy. Krew w żyłach Kai'a aż wrzała. Z wściekłością zaciskał zęby i morderczo wpatrywał się w czerwonowłosego. Ten najwyraźniej nic sobie z tego nie robił. Nagle ku niezadowoleniu Kai'a, skoczył na poduszki i usadowił się obok rozgniewanego chłopca. Założył ręce za głowę i zmrużył oczy. Kai zaskoczony obserwował poczynania Tali a z jego twarzy wciąż nie znikało niezadowolenie. Błękitnooki kątem oka przyglądał się srebrnowłosemu chłopcu. Bardzo go bawiły te wszystkie miny, jakie strzelał Kai. Rubinooki chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy jaki ma wyraz twarzy. Cały czas szalała w nim niepohamowana złość, której nie był w stanie złagodzić. Wciąż widząc grymas na twarzy Kai'a, Tala postanowił trochę rozluźnić atmosferę.

Ej, Kai - zaczął od niechcenia. Kai nic nie mówiąc spojrzał gdzieś przed siebie. - Pamiętasz nasze dzieciństwo? - Kai wciąż patrzył pusto w jakiś martwy punkt ale tym razem odpowiedział.

Swoje owszem, ale po co miałbym pamiętać Twoje?

Oj daj spokój. Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię.

Kai spojrzał się na niego cierpko. Jakoś nie potrafił tak po prostu przejść do porządku dziennego. Tala nie zwracając uwagi na jego humory kontynuował.

Jak byliśmy mali, to prawie wszystko robiliśmy razem. - zamyślił się na chwilę. - To była nasza forma obrony przed Borysem i tym klasztorem. - Tala zapatrzył się w ścianę na wprost niego. Kolejne słowa już tak łatwo nie przychodziły. Kai, który bacznie obserwował towarzysza, również zaczepił wzrok na tym samym punkcie. Chociaż było mu ciężko przyznać się przed samym sobą, to miło wspominał chwile spędzone z Talą. Jednak nie wszystko było takie wyraźne. Miał wrażenie, że jakieś zdarzenia uciekły mu z pamięci. Czuł, że wielka pustka zagościła w jego głowie wraz z tymi wspomnieniami.

" A co z sercem? " spytał siebie w duchu. Sam bardzo zdziwił się tym pytaniem ale zaraz zaprzeczył " Nie, ja nie mam serca. Nie odczuwam żadnych pozytywnych uczuć. ". " Gdyby jednak … gdyby sprawdzić serce … to …ech." Kai westchnął, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Tala widzi zmianę jaka zaszła w jego zachowaniu. Kontynuował w myślach monolog. "Odczuwam pustkę,… pustkę,…brak jakichkolwiek uczuć…" Zasępił się trochę. Tala zauważył znaczną zmianę w wyrazie twarzy Kai'a. Najwyraźniej Kai uspokoił się trochę. Nie mógł jednak wiedzieć z jakimi myślami bije się w tej chwili feniks. Ale te lata dzieciństwa spędzone razem nie poszły na marne. Tala dobrze wiedział kiedy z Kai'em było coś nie tak. Znał go najlepiej.

Kai? - wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Widząc, że czerwonooki nie może dojść do siebie, przysunął się do niego bliżej. Nagle poczuł dziwną chęć przytulenia chłopca. Tak bardzo chciał go dotknąć, wziąć w ramiona. Ale nie może nic robić wbrew woli Kai'a. Nie chce nic robić wbrew jego woli.

Jednak nikt nie powiedział, że nie może pomanipulować trochę jego zachowaniem. Kontynuował wypowiedź.

...jak byliśmy dziećmi, to razem się kąpaliśmy.

Kai popatrzył się na niego zdziwiony. Przypomniał sobie zdarzenie z dzisiejszego wieczoru. Lekki rumieniec pojawił się ma jego twarzy. Wzruszył ramionami i zakłopotany spojrzał gdzieś przed siebie.

Rudowłosy popatrzył się na niego łagodnie. Kai czując na sobie jego wzrok odwrócił lekko głowę w jego kierunku. Z twarzy Tali bił niezwykły spokój i opanowanie, ale także coś, co sprawiło, że Kai poczuł się pewniej i bezpieczniej niż dotychczas. Przez moment nawet, jego wargi chciały ułożyć się w przyjacielskim uśmiechu, ale Hiwatari szybko powstrzymał ten odruch. Nie dając Tali szans na dotarcie do sensu jego wypowiedzi, srebrnowłosy wślizgnął się pod kołdrę i położył głowę na poduszce. Ivanov spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

Chce mi się spać. Dobranoc. - powiedział wyraźnie Kai.

Wsunął sobie ręke pod głowe. Tala doskonale odebrał aluzję. Przewrócił oczami i prychnął cicho. Po chwili wstał z łóżka i zgasił światło. Ciemność w pokoju rozświetlało światło księżyca wpadające przez okno. Rosjanin po cichu podszedł do niego. Obrzucił spojrzeniem zasypane ulice Moskwy. Teraz wydawały mu się takie puste i ciche. Wymarłe. Miały w sobie coś usypiającego. Kapitan Neoborga stał przy oknie kilka minut, po czym wolnym krokiem podszedł do łóżka. Usiadł i sennie spojrzał na zegarek. 23:52. Zamknął na chwilę oczy. To gapienie się przez okno całkiem go znużyło. Nagle z transu wyrwał go ruch za jego plecami. Oglądnął się za siebie przez ramię. Pościel była zmięta a cała kołdra leżała na jego połowie. Zdziwiony uniósł brwi i skierował swoją uwagę na Kai'a, który właśnie obrócił się na plecy.

Co Ty wyprawiasz? - spytał go półgłosem.

Właściciel Dranzera wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, ale odpowiedział.

Gorąco mi.

Dopiero, gdy to powiedział uniósł powieki i zdesperowany spojrzał w sufit. Tala obrócił się na łóżku. Przyglądał się Kai'owi z lekka zdegustowany, ale postanowił kompletnie ignorować jego zachowanie.

Kai zmęczonym wzrokiem spojrzał na błękitnookiego chłopca. Tym razem to Tala zachował się arogancko. Przykrył się kołdrą i udając, że śpi, mruknął:

Dobranoc.


	5. rozdzial 5

Ok. 5 rozdzial. troche trwalo nim go dodalam(eh to chyba typowe typowe dla mnie). tym razem nie mam nic na moje usprawiedliwienie(trudno...) nyo wiem ze krotki, ale nie mialam czasu nic dopisac, a juz dlugo nie dodawalam nic nowego. w kazdym razie pozdro dla Larysy-czekam na kolejna czesc Twojego ficka!

Przez dłuższy czas w jednym z pokojów w opactwie panował spokój. Oczywiście, dopóki Kai Hiwatari nie przerwał tego spokoju.

Jakoż, że Tala całkowicie zignorował tymczasowego współlokatora, rubinooki postanowił sam poradzić sobie ze swoim problemem. Od ok 2h nie mógł zasnąć z powodu gorąca, które rozpalało jego ciało. Leżał bez przykrycia, ale to nic nie dało.

Usiadł gwałtownie na brzegu łóżka. W ogóle się nie przejął, że mógł obudzić czerwonowłosego Rosjanina. Tala nigdy nie sypiał głębokim snem. Najprawdobodobniej była to zasługa Borysa i wieloletniego treningu w opactwie. Nie było mowy, by któryś z podopiecznych Borysa nie był aż nazbyt czujny. Tej nocy Tala musiał być bardzo wyczulony, zwłaszcza, że w jego pokoju spał Kai.

Srebrnowłosy szybkim ruchem ściągnął z siebie ciemnofioletową koszulę i położył ją na podłodze obok białego szala i granatowej kurtki. Obrzucił wzrokiem swój płaszcz, który leżał na krześle, położony tam przez Tale. Nie chciało mu się układać ubrań leżących w bezładzie przy łóżku. Przejechał ręką po karku ścierając z niego krople potu. Ciągle było mu za gorąco. Do zdjęcia zostały mu już tylko spodnie. Zmarszczył brwi. Tala nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko, by spał w samych bokserkach, zresztą Tala śpi. Wstał i odpiął ciężką klamrę. Po pokoju poniósł się dźwięk zamka błyskawicznego, a po chwili słychać było jak ciężki pasek uderza o podłogę wraz ze spodniami. Kai kopnął ubranie pod ścianę, ale niefortunnie uderzył się stopą o metalową klamrę. Usiadł szybko i przeklinając pod nosem, rozmasowywał obolałe palce. Nagle za jego plecami rozległ się śmiech. Kai znieruchomiał. Usłyszał ruch za sobą, ale wciąż nie ruszał się z miejsca. Po sekundzie ogłupiały odwrócił do tyłu głowę.

"Myślałem, że śpisz."- mruknął niezadowolony.

Tala podciągnął się na łokciach i oparł głowę na dłoni.

"Bo spałem. Ale mnie obudziłeś."-zamrugał.- Ty chyba to ze 100 kg ważysz, bo jak wstawałeś to całe łóżko trzeszczało.-Tala uśmiechnął się do siebie.

"Sam ważysz 100 kg!"-warknął Kai- A łóżko trzeszcy boś je rozwalił idioto!

Tala przewrócił oczami. Wciąż był zbyt senny by dać popalić Kai'owi za te odzywki.

"Niepozwalaj sobie. Łóżko jest dobre, tylko Ty zachowujesz się jak słoń w składzie porcelany. Specjalnie tak się po nim rzucałeś. - Kai rzucił Tali cyniczne spojrzenie. Czerwonowłosy dokończył swoją przemowę.

" I co? Zadowolony? Nie ma to jak budzić ludzi w środku nocy..."

Kai w milczeniu rozprostował nogi na łóżku. Kapitan Neoborga obrócił się do niego plecami.

"I nie rób striptizu."

Kai gwałtownie odwrócił głowę.

"Co!"

Tala dławiąc się po cichu ze śmiechu udał, że nie słyszał pytania. Kai zrobił się czerwony na twarzy; nie wiadomo czy bardziej ze złości czy z zażenowania.

"Nie robię żadnego striptizu niewyżyty rudzielcu!"

Tala odwrócił się do Kai'a.

"Kto tu jest niewyżyty! Nie dośc, że śpisz w moim łóżku, to jeszcze się rozbierasz! A od moich włosów się odwal!"

"Czuły punkt." - pomyślał Kai.

Właścicel Wolborga wpatrywał się groźnie w rubinookiego. Ten uniósł brwi i skierował swój wzrok na Tale. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Chłód błękitnych oczu przeszył ciało feniksa. Wnuk Voltaira poczuł się sparaliżowany pod lodowatym spojrzeniem kapitana. Tala odczuł miłe ukłucie w sercu. Patrzył w te płomienne oczy i czuł ciepło,choć ostre, to jednak tak błogie.

Nie mieli pojęcia jak odmiennie na siebie działają. Nagle Tala zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego. Ściągnął czarną bluzę i rzucił ją na podłogę. Przerwał kontakt wzrokowy. Położył się na boku.

Kai spojrzał na nagie plecy rosjanina. Nie umiał powiedzieć co właściwie o nim myśli. Tak jakby wbrew sobie pochylił nad nim głowę, ale szybko ją cofnął. Tak jak się spodziewał, miał zamknięte oczy. Jakaś jego cząstka chciała znów spojrzeć w te błękitne oczy, poczuć zimny dreszcz jaki przeszywa jego ciało, gdy zagłębia się w tej niebieskiej otchłani.

W końcu położył się zrezygnowany. Leżeli odwróceni plecami do siebie, ale obaj wiedzieli, że żaden z nich nie śpi. Tala smutnym wzrokiem patrzył gdzieś przed siebie, spojrzenie Kai'a przepełniała złość. Tala zawsze był smutny. Przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie. Kai też zawsze miał niezadowoloną minę, ale nie z powodu przygnębienia, a arogancji i niechęci do otaczającego go świata. Jednak tym razem smutek Tali był spowodowany czymś innym. Było coś, co leżało mu na sercu. Co nie dawało spokoju od dłuższego czasu. Chciał przerwać tą okropną ciszę, ale nie potrafił. Nie miał odwagi zakłócić tej morderczej ciszy, która otaczała go nienawistnie. Leżał długi czas w bezruchu, zapatrzony w ścianę naprzeciw niego. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Jeśli zostawi to jak jest, to nigdy nie będzie wiedział. Teraz możliwe, że jest jedyna szansa, by się tego dowiedzieć.

"Powiedz mi coś Kai..."

Wciąż leżał bez ruchu. Kai również nie zmienił pozycji. Odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili.

"Co chcesz wiedzieć..."

Tala postanowił. Musi się tego od niego dowiedzieć. Usiadł na łóżku i patrzył na feniksa, chociaż ten wciąż leżał odwrócony pleacmi.

"Wtedy, na mistrzostwach świata, gdy znowu porzuciłeś Neoborga...by wrócić do Bladebreakers."

Kai spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Oczy Tali pociemniały. Spuścił głowę. Właściciel Dranzera podniósł się z poduszek. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Z jakiejś przyczyny widok smutnej twarzy czerwonowłosego chłopaka budził żal i smutek w sercu feniksa. Wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Delikatnie przeczesał palcami czerwone włosy Tali. Yuriy zareagował na tę delikatną pieszczotę. Spojrzał prosto w karmazynowe oczy Kai'a. Pociemniałe, błękitne oczy przepełniał smutek i gorycz. Kai'a uderzyły wyrzuty sumienia. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł się podle.

"Czemu...ciągle wracasz i odchodzisz...dlaczego?" - głos Tali drżał - Czy Neoborg Cię nie zadawala? Czy ja Cię nie zadawalam?

i...koniec-czesci 5-tej. pewno bedziecie chcieli mnie mordowac, ze koncze w takich momentach ale wyjasnienia podalam na samym poczatku. to teraz czas na czesc 6(kiedy bedzie ? nie wiem). ciao:


	6. rozdzial 6

All right! i'm come back! (no nareszcie) no i oczywiście jest ze mna szosty rozdzial mego ficka! wyjatkowo szybko dodana nowa czesc jak na mnie. Mam nadzieje , ze niczego jej nie brakuje. jest to ostatni rozdzial(tak jak zapowiedzialam). moim zamiarem byl krotki, przyjemny fick yaoi z maks il rodz.- 4. wyszlo dluzej, no ale mam nadzieje, ze nic na tym nie ucierpialo.jeszcze tylko krotkie wyjasnienie - wypowiedz Kai'a (ten jego monolog) jest odczuciem jakie moglo(wcale nie musialo tak byc) zagoscic w jego sercu, po tych wydarzeniach(z seasonu 1). w anime nie ma nic na ten temat. jest to moj wymysl, ktory zrodzil sie po obejrzeniu calej 1 seri. to tak na marginesie, zeby nikt nie myslal , ze mam jakies info na temat ' odczuc' Kai'a a prospos tych wydarzen.

a no i pozdro dla Larysy! kobieto dawaj 4 rozdzial ficku!

Pytanie Tali wywołało u Kai'a dziwne uczucia. Po pierwsze był zszokowanym takim stwierdzeniem, po drugie był w potrzasku, bo nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć czerwonowłosemu bladerowi. Nie umiał poukładać myśli, próbował pochamować emocje, chciał oderwać wzrok od błękitnych oczu kapitana, ale nie potrafił. Słowa same popłynęły, bezwiednie.

„Za nim udziele Ci odpowiedzi, musisz coś wiedzieć... „

Czerwonowłosy spojrzał zaintrygowany na Kai'a. Hiwatari wiedział, że interpretacja jego odpowiedzi będzie zależeć od wyjaśnień jakie mu przedstawi.

„Gdy Dickenson utworzył Bladebreakers,zostałem ich kapitanem. Wiedziałem o tym, za nim on ogłosił reszcie powstanie drużyny."

Tala posłał Kai'owi dziwne spojrzenie.

„Od początku wiedziałeś jaką funkcję obejmiesz?"

„Tak, Dickenson oświadczył mi to przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Zostałem wybrany wcale nie dlatego, że posiadałem takowe umiejętności. Dickenson chciał tym sposobem przeciągnąć mnie na swoją stronę. Wiedział o planach Voltaira, wiedział, że jeśli zostałbym w opactwie, nie miałby szans pokrzyżować mu planów. Nawet jeśli zebrałby najlepszych bladerów z całego świata, z najlepszymi bladeami, najlepszymi umiejętnościami."- Kai zatrzymał się na chwile, zastanawiając się od czego zacząć sens jego słów.

„Ale to wcale nie Twoje umiejętności bladera stanowiły zagrożenie, prawda?"

Kai kiwnął głową.

„Jako wnuk Voltaira i jego jedyny żyjący potomek dziedzicze wszystko, co mi zostawi. Voltair widział mnie w roli jego następcy w Biovolcie. Za nim by to nastąpiło, miałem być jego prawą reką, no i bronią..."

Z karmazynowych oczu pałała odraza i niechęć.

W głowie Tali układało sie pełne wyobrażenie działań podjętych przez Dickensona i dziadka Kai'a. Żadna ze stron nie robiła niczego bezinteresownie. Każdy miał jakieś ukryte plany. Kai służył im jako pionek, mający kluczową rolę w ich działaniach. Nikt tak naprawde nie brał go pod uwagę jako osoby. Osoby z talentem do beybladeingu, która też miała swoje plany.

„Wiem, że Voltair chciał użyć Ciebie jako broni, ale jaką konkretnie miał koncepcję?"

Kai nie patrząc na niego wyjaśnił.

„Black Dranzer jest najpotężnięjszym bladem stworzonym przez Biovolta. To on miał posłużyć do przejęcia władzy nad światem... A ja miałem go kontrolować. Miałem być odpowiedzialny za pozbawienie wolności całego świata. To popchnęło mnie do odejścia z opactwa. Dickenson zaoferował mi pomoc, ale nie taką o jakiej myślałem.

Za cenę wolności musiałem znosić Tysona, Maxa, Reia, Kennego...Voltair jednak znów pojawił się w moim życiu. Obiecał mi szansę na wygranie mistrzostw świata, na zostanie najlepszym na świecie. Miałem tylko zdobyć dla niego wszystkie bestie najlepszych bladerów. Nikt nie wiedział, że mam jakikolwiek kontakt z Volatairem. Dickenson nie podejrzewał, że zdradze drużynę. Chciałem zostać tylko najlepszym bladerem na świecie. Lecz wszystko się zmieniło, gdy dostałem Black Dranzera. Nie potrafiłem się wyzbyć mocy jaką mi dawał. Nieświadomie podjąłem się funkcji, którą Voltair wybrał dla mnie już dawno temu. Wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz znalazłem się u Demolition Boys nic dla mnie to nie znaczyło. Wszelkie emocje, odczucia, nawet sumienie, przysłonił Black Dranzer." - Kai przerwał monolog. Spojrzał się badawczo na Tale.- Czy wiesz, co się wydarzyło, za nim oddałem Black Dranzera Borysowi?

Tala wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Nie miał pojęcia o czym srebrnowłosy chłopak mówi.

„O czym Ty mówisz Kai?"

„O tym co zaważyło nad moim powrotem do Bladebreakers... Wyzwałem ich na pojedynek na zamarźniętym Bajkale. Pokonałem ich pokolei. Kennego, Reia, Tysona. Nagle zjawił się Max, z ulepszonym Dracielem. Dałbym mu rade, gdyby Tyson nie odpalił Dranzera. Nie wiadomo skad miał taką wielką siłe. Black Dranzer przestał się kręcić, a lód wokół mnie pękł. Nie zauważyłem tego, bo byłem pochłonięty moja przegraną. Dopiero, gdy lodowata woda zaczęła zamarzać wokół moich nóg, dotarło do mnie, że jeśli nie przyjme pomocnej dłoni Tysona, to zakończe swój żywot na dnie jeziora. Miałęm opory ku temu, ale oni, wierni przyjaciele, chcieli mi wszystko wybaczyć, pomóc, mimo tego co im zrobiłem. W obliczu śmierci, otworzyły mi się oczy, wiedziałem, że tylko oni mogli mi pomóc. W nagłym przypływie emocji nazwałem ich przyjaciółmi, przeprosiłem, chwyciłem pomocną dłoń. Gdy wydostałem się z kry, podjąłem decyzję. Wróciłem do klasztoru. Oddając Borysowi Black Dranzera zniszczyłem generator mocy. To go rozwścieczyło. Definitywnie odszedłem wtedy z Demolition Boys. - Kai niewiedział czy mówić dalej. Teoretycznie wyjaśnił wszystko.

Tala dokładnie przeanalizował słowa Kai'a. To wiele wyjaśniało. Dalszy ciąg ułożył się łatwo. Kai przestraszył się, że znowu stanie się marionetką w rękach Biovoltu. Wybrał mniejsze zło. Jednak za sporą cenę. To nie był klimat Kai'a. Kapitan Neoborga zdawał sobie sprawę jak jego towarzysz musiał się męczyć w tej sielankowej atmosferze, bez cienia cierpienia, walki, buntu, chęci sięgnięcia szczytu. On wychował się w ciemnej 'strefie', nie dla niego głupkowaty śmiech, wygłupy, beztroska. Jedynie wolność miał zapewnioną, tą o której każdy z opactwa codziennie bezowocnie marzy.

„Rozumiem Kai... Ale odpowiedz chociaż na drugą część mojego pytania."

Ton Tali zdradzał niezwykłą determinację. Chciał wiedzieć na jakim stoi gruncie. Kai przeszył starszego bladera wzrokiem.

„Gdyby mi nie zależało, to bym tu nie wracał!"

Błękitnooki nierozważył tej opcji. Właściwie nie zastanawiał się czemu Kai znowu wrócił do opactwa. Srebrnowłosy blader starał się opanować emocje, ale w jego głosie dało wyczuć się zdenerwowanie.

„Neoborg daje mi duże możliwości w bladeingu. Czyli na pierwszą część pytania masz odpowiedź."

Tala patrzył się na niego spod przymróżonych oczu.

Kai nie chciał patrzeć w jego stronę. Odwrócił głowę.

„Po co chcesz znać odpowiedź na drugą część pytania? - starał się by jego ton był lekko pretensjonalny. Miał nadzieje, że zniechęci drugiego bladera od poznania odpowiedzi.

„ A jak myślisz! - wybuchł Tala. Kai odwrócił się zaskoczony. Tali nieudało ukryć się emocji. Z oczu biło zdenerwowanie. Lekko uniesione wargi odsłoniły dolne kiełki. Kai zwrócił uwagę na zaciśnięte pięści. Znów zwrócił wzrok na twarz Tali. Lekki rumieniec pojawił się na bladych policzkach.

"To niemożliwe." przeszło przez myśl Kai'owi. Błękitnooki odwrócił wzrok w inną stronę. Kai wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się dziwnych myśli.

"Przecież usunęli mu wszelkie pozytywne uczucia..."

Nagle w umyśle Kai'a zagościła pustka. Spojrzał na Tale z zupełnie innej perspektywy. Te przekomarzanki, te łaskotki, rozmowy o czasach dzieciństwa, pocałunki na jego szyi... nabrały zupełnie innego znaczenia dla Kai'a. Były kluczem do tego, co zrobił kilka chwil później.

Tala nawet nie zauważył kiedy usta Kai'a przylgnęły do jego własnych. Dreszcz przeszył jego ciało. Chłodne ręce Kai'a dotknęły nagiej skóry jego brzucha. Wargi feniksa delikatnie muskały jego czoło. Tala zamknął oczy. Poczuł na powiekach gorący oddech. Dłonie Kai'a wsunęły się pod jego kark, delikatnie pieszcząc nagą skórę. Srebrnowłosy przesunął ustami po skroni kapitana. Koniuszkiem języka nakreślił ukośną kreskę na policzku Tali. Złożył delikatny pocałunek w kącikach jego ust. Utkwił spojrzenie w zamkniętych powiekach czerwonowłosego bladera.

„Spójrz na mnie. - poprosił szeptem.

Błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z błogim upojeniem.

„to odpowiedź na Twoje pytanie."

Tala poczuł mocny pocałunek na szyi. Kiełki Kai'a delikatnie wbiły się w jego skórę zostawiając czerwony ślad. Objął Kai'a ramieniem, przyciskając mocniej do siebie. Feniks położył się na klatce Tali. Dłonie czerwonowłosego błądziły na oślep po plecach Kai'a. Kai pieścił pocałunkami jego szyję, powoli kierując sie w stronę tułowia. Tala zatopił palce w srebrno-granatowych włosach. Bawiąc się ciemnymi kosmykami, łaskotał feniksa w szyję. Na chwilę przerwał zabawę. Ujął twarz Kai'a w dłonie i długo wpatrywał się w karmazynowe oczy. W końcu stwierdził cicho.

„Nie mogę napatrzeć się na te Twoje rubinowe oczy. są takie piękne..."

Kai uśmiechnął się lekko. Przysunął buzię bliżej Tali. Czerwonowłosy przesunął palcem po jego wargach, po czym zatopił się w nich z taką pasją, że Kai musiał podeprzeć się ręką by nie stracić równowagi. Kai nigdy by się nie spodziewał po Tali takiej namiętności w pocałunkach, gdyby nie poczuł ich na własnej skórze. Kapitan zawsze wydawał mu sie zimny i zdyscyplinowany, bez uczuć. Idealny blader. Idealny... Dla Kai'a z każdą minutą stawał się coraz bardziej idealny, perfekcyjny. Nie widział w nim żadnych wad. Coraz bliższy, coraz bardziej pożądany. Fala gorąca zalewała go z każdym dotykiem Tali. Jego skóra. Taka miękka. Aksamitna. Chłodna. Jego usta. Takie namiętne, gorące. On sam... Kai'owi zakręciło się w głowie. Spojrzał otępiale na Tale. Błękitnooki ułożył delikatnie jego głowę na poduszkach. Kai wciąż był lekko oszołomiony.

„Dobrze się czujesz?- spytał cicho. Po chwili ciszy Kai odpowiedział.

„Myślę, że tak. Tylko troche zakręciło mi się w głowie.

Tala uśmiechnął się czule. Spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła 2 rano.

„Jest późno. Potrzebujesz snu. - pogłaskał go po policzku. Położył się ostrożnie obok niego.

„Dobranoc Kai."

Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Kai'a. Zamknął oczy, chwytając Tale za rękę.

THE END

tada... nyo jak? wim ze dziwny moment na zakonczenie, ale mialo to byc zamkniete w jednej nocy(itd...) dobra sie nie rozpisuje, bo pewno nastroj psuje, tym co przeczytali ten rozdzial... a i don't worry... nie znikam wraz z zakonczeniem tego ficka. beda kolejne - w swoim czasie...

freyaa


End file.
